Video systems, such as those used for surveillance, typically involve numerous video cameras. The video cameras are typically positioned within and around a building or other property to capture multiple views of the property. In some conventional schemes, the video cameras store video content locally, e.g., on a tape. The tape is typically changed frequently, kept in storage in a central location for some period of time, and referred back to, if any suspect activity occurs, to retrieve video images associated with the suspect activity.
In other conventional schemes, video cameras from different property locations may generate live video feeds, e.g., via closed circuit TV, which are sent to a central location, where numerous video feeds may be viewed side-by-side, simultaneously, and recorded centrally.
In still other conventional schemes, video cameras are provided in connection with processors that connect to a computer network. The video cameras acquire video data from respective locations, and the processors transmit the video data over the computer network to a centralized server, which may receive and process the video data.